Dulce Picante
by NadesikoTakishima
Summary: No has oido el dicho de que te enamoren por la comida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, Aquí traigo otro Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, pues esta idea me encanto. Quiero ver a Kyouya de otra manera, jaja. Ojalá les guste, eso si hay demasiada mala ortografía, disculpen eso, jaja. **

**Ouran y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bisco Hatori, y bueno la familia Hino es de mi propiedad. espero que les guste... =)**

* * *

- Un dia normal en Ouran, mucho bullicio en los salones, comentarios por aqui y por alla, amigas hablando de sus viajes al extranjero, tan excentricos y lujosos, ese instituto es un mundo aparte, lejos de la realidad, y ahi en la tercera sala de musica, un grupo de chicos maravillosa y exageradamente bellos y arreglados, compartiendo amor prohibido con chicas, un tanto necesitadas de cariño...- dijo Tsukushi, mirando desde un balcon, hacia otra ala del edificio, con un paquete que debia ser dirigido al Host club.- Es tan molesto, todas las semanas, piden mas y mas refrigerios, y con una cantidad exagerada de azucar... no saben acaso que les provocara graves daños a la salud- dijo en voz alta, mientras se dirigia al tercer salon de musica, en ese momento..

- No creo que eso sea de su importancia- Interrumpió su reclamo, Kyouya, quien la escucho por casualidad - Creo que usted debería abtenerce de comentarios, ya que le conviene a su club que nosotros hagamos esos "exagerados" pedidos - Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su boca.

Tsukushi se dio vuelta, y le entrego el paquete, luego de eso salio caminando tranquilamente y no dejando que el joven le intimidara, El la quedo mirando pensativo y entro al salon.

- Bueno, aqui hay mas refrigerios - le indico a Haruhi, mientras ella se preparaba para servirlos, y todo siguio como de costumbre.

Mientras tanto en otro salon, el club de cocina terminaba sus labores, y Tsukushi despedia a sus compañeras, agradeciendole su esfuerzo

- Muchas gracias chicas por su esfuerzo, este pedido fue realmente grande, asi que sin ustedes no habria sabido que hacer.- Dijo inclinandose

- Hino-san, estaremos encantadas de ayudarle la proxima vez, trabajar con usted es muy divertido- dijo una de las chicas.

- Me acabo de encontrar con ese desagradable de Kyouya Ootori, me desagrada tanto ese tipo, lo encuentro falso, y sus comentarios siempre son acidos- dijo Tsukushi casi rompiendo una manga para decorar, - Yo no se como muchas chicas le creen y se derriten tras el...

-Ootori-san es hermoso, su estilo es tan- dijo una chica, que fue interrumpida por la maestra de cocina - Desagradable!- dijo Tsukushi - cada vez que el venga a hacer otro pedido, no quiero que sean tan melosas con el, para mi no es bienvenido-

- Ok, pero no es para que se enoje, bueno, ya nos vamos, adios - dijo una chica, acompañada del resto del club de cocina.

- adios, los espero mañana, y gracias -

El club de cocina era uno de los mas recurridos en Ouran, ademas era el que trabajaba para todos los eventos especiales del instituto, ofreciendo grandes y ricos banquetes. Su presidenta, y Maestra de cocina era Tsukushi Hino, una chica de 17 años, que cursaba el 3- A, (su madre una gran chef de Japon, y su padre uno de los empresarios mineros mas importantes de ese sector, con minas de cobre en Chile, Canada y algunos paises de asia. ) fue quien heredo el club, luego de que el antiguo maestro de cocina se graduara, Junto con eso comenzo a trabajar para el Host club, cosa que ya no le agradaba, pero a las demas cocineras les fascinaba.

Mientras terminaba su rutina diaria en su club, y alistandose para ir a casa, tsukushi no se dio cuenta de que habian entrado al salon, y sintio ruido. salio del vestidor, y se encontro con quien no queria ver menos en ese momento.

- Que hace aqui?-

Kyouya la miro con una sonrisa falsa

- Vengo a pagar el pedido de hoy -

- Eso no lo veo yo, lo ve la administradora -

- pero ella no esta, cierto?-

- te puedes esperar hasta mañana?- dijo Tsukushi molesta

- Que descortes, no sabes con quien estas hablando?-

- Lo se, eres hijo de uno de los mas grandes compradores de mi padre, pero no por eso debo ser cinica y no reconocer que no me agradas-

Kyouya abrio los ojos, nunca una chica le habia hablado asi antes. - Bueno, entonces esperare hasta mañana, señorita, adios- Dijo y salio del salon, no creia que una chica fuera tan osada de ser tan descortes con el, y lo otro, el no sabia por que ella le tenia tanto odio, pero eso lo inquieto, y volvio a entrar al salon.

- Hino-san, se puede saber por que estas contra mia?- pregunto curioso

- eres increible, pero tu eres tan listo que deberias saberlo-

- mmmm, bueno, me pillaste, no lo se, no creo haber hablado contigo antes, o no?-

- Quizas no, pero yo si he oido dichos tuyos -

- Ah, entiendo - dijo kyouya pensativo - son comentarios?-

- Cuantas veces has probado alguno de mis bocadillos?-

- Ninguna vez -

- Entonces por que hablas mal de ellos -

- Hablar mal de tus bocadillos?, oye, yo no deberia hacerlo, no como dulces, y si alguna vez lo hice, es porque odio las cosas dulces- dijo riendo

- Quieres probar algunos?-

- No se moleste, no me interesa -

- porque busca precios mas baratos con nuestro club?, no sabe que estos bocadillos son de gran calidad?- Tsukushi estaba muy molesta

- Para ser de un club escolar, son bastante caros -

- entonces si yo voy a su club, tambien deberia pagar menos?, pues segun su razonamiento es un club escolar-

- ja ja ja, que quieres?-

- Una de mis compañeras asiste a su club, se esfuerza en preparar su cuota, y corre hasta su club, para que ustedes le llenen la cabeza de falsas promesas, y ella paga los bocadillos que ella misma hace y sin ni una rebaja?, Ootori-san, es un abuso el que tu haces!-

- no se pase, señorita, no tenemos ningun tipo de relacion para que me hables asi!-

- Yo te hablo como me da la gana, sabes por que?, por lo que eres!- y salio del salon furiosa, recordaba muy bien ese dia el cual Ootori Kyouya se burlo junto a sus amigos del club sobre el club de cocina, tratandolos de sub ordinados, de un club de baja concurrencia, y mal administrado.

El chico de gafas, se quedo perplejo, una chica, de su edad, que sus familias tranzaban en negocios de aqui y alla, no le tenia miedo, es mas, le tenia una rabia inexplicable, que por mas que pensaba, no hallaba la forma de descubrir el trasfondo de su odio.

- Y si fue por algo que dije?- penso, - no creo haber dicho algo estos ultimos años, respecto al club de cocina.- y salio rumbo a casa.

Esa noche, Tsukushi estaba cenando en su casa, junto a sus Padres.

- Hija, mañana en la noche tenemos un gran compromiso - Dijo su padre

- Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea - Dijo la chica

- Hija mañana cenaremos con una de las familias mas influyentes de Japon, y el comprador mas importante de la compañia de tu padre, asi que contamos con tu ayuda, esto nos traera muchos beneficios.-

- Que familia Madre?-

- Iremos donde los Ootori -

Tsukushi boto los cubiertos que tenia en sus manos - Los Ootori?-

- Hija contamos contigo - Dijo su madre mirandola con unos ojos esperanzadores.

- Por que estan tan emocionados... Yo odio a un ... ahhh ya, que mas da- Penso Tsukushi, mientras se le quitaba el apetito, y pidio permiso para ir a dormir.

En casa de los Ootori, Kyouya recibia la noticia de que tendrian una cena muy importante, con los Hino, cosa que puso de buen humor al tercer hijo, pues estaba disfrutanto la intriga que causaba la chica del club de cocina en el, y tendria oportunidad de descubrir el trasfondo de el odio hacia el.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Que se encuentren super. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui hay otro capitulo, Espero que les guste.**

Dulce Picante con algo de astucia y picardia

5 de los 7 despertadores sonaron y el al fin abrió los ojos, cuando ya despertó, se levanto, estiro sus brazos y tomo rumbo al baño, luego de unos cuantos minutos, frente al espejo, recordó aquella charla con aquella chica cocinera, gritona, y lanzo una sonrisa.

- A ver que me dices hoy en la noche, cocinerita - Dijo con una sonrisa, en voz baja.

Kyouya como saben es el menor de tres hermanos, y una hermana, su padre es un hombre muy exigente, un gran empresario y dueño de una gran fortuna, el único sabe hacer que sus hijos le cumplan de la mejor manera, y Kyouya no es la excepción.

- Buenos dias - dijo Kyouya entrando al comedor, y tomando su lugar

- Buenos dias, Kyouya - dijo su padre, y atrayendo la atencion de sus hermanos - Hoy cenaremos con los Hino, por favor, no te comprometas con nada ni nadie - dijo Yoshio Ootori

- Kyouya, La señorita Hino va en tu clase verdad?- pregunto Akito

- Si, hermano, ella asiste a Ouran y a mi clase- respondio Kyouya, serio

- Por favor, Kyouya, se gentil con Tsukushi Hino, tengo pensado en llegar a mas negocios con la familia Hino, asi que no estaria mal que te llevaras bien con ella-

dijo su padre.

- Si, Padre. - respondio Kyouya, y siguio desayunando, pensando que quizas habia comenzado con el pie izquerdo, por que ella lo trataba asi, acaso escucho aquel dia en que el y los Hitachiin se burlaron de algunos clubes de la academia.

_"- Kyouya sempai, por que debemos comer los pasteles hechos por el club de cocina- pregunto Kaoru_

_- Nosotros sabemos de unos pasteleros mejores- Reprocho Hikaru_

_- Tamaki es un excentrico, y el club debe abaratar costos, y en el club de cocina me ofrecieron buenos precios-_

_- Pero la calidad?- Dijieron los Hitachiin al unisono_

_- No es tan buena, pero que mas da-"_

Quizas eso fue lo que a la chica le molesto, pero deberia explicarselo, para comenzar mejor, y asi poder cumplir la orden de su padre.

En el salon de clases el hecho un vistaso, y ella no estaba.

* * *

Tsukushi ese dia no asistio a clases, salio con su madre de compras.

- Vamos Tsukushi, te verias tan bella con este vestido- decia feliz su madre

- Ma, no ibamos a ver la nueva cocina, es que quiero practicar para hacer un nuevo pastel-

- Hija ya vamos, pero te verias hermosa, ven, compralo, y te lo colocas hoy a la noche, vale?-

- Hoy a la noche?- Tsukushi recordo el compromiso con los Ootori, y suspiro- Ok-

Paso todo el dia de compras con su madre, cuando en eso le llego un mensaje de texto:

_" Hino-san, ven por favor, tenemos un problema aca" _

En menos de 10 min, estaba entrando al club de cocina, cuando se encontro que las cocineras no estaban en sus puestos, sino al rededor de Ootori. Lo que a Tsukushi le provoco un dolor de estomago.

- Que se supone que hace aca?-

- Hino-san, Lamento lo ocurrido ayer, si alguna vez he sido grosero con usted y la he ofendido, disculpeme, por favor- Dijo inclinandose

- Los precios seran los reales, de ahora en adelante-

- Que?-

- los precios reales, ninguna rebaja -

- no puedes hacerlo, fijate que tus precios estan a la altura de la mejor pasteleria de Japon, y ustedes son un club de Instituto- Dijo Kyouya cabreado

- Si te fijas, estos bocadillos son aprovados por una de las mejores chef de Japon, son de gran calidad-

- Pruebamelo- Kyouya no dejaria que ella se saliera con la suya de cobrarle lo que realmente valian esos dulces - dices eso por que tu madre lo aprueva verdad?-

- Es mi madre, pero ella es una gran profesional, nos dijo en que mejorar, y como la masa de los bocadillos quedara bien suave... pero no debo darte explicaciones a ti-

- Yo no se si tus bocadillos son de calidad, asi que necesito probar que realmente valgan lo que tu dices, y eso es imposible, deberia ser un experto como Honey-Sempai quien pruebe-

- No, por ningun motivo!- Grito golpeando una de las encimeras Tsukushi

- Como dice?- La miro Kyouya

- Si tu quieres saber que tan bien saben mis bocadillos, y el trabajo de mis cocineros, debes ser tu quien los pruebe-

- me niego - dijo Kyouya y se levanto para salir del salon

- No hay oferta entonces, y se dejara de hacer pastelillos para el host club, Oyeron todos?, No se hace mas para el host club!-

- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero yo no como cosas dulces-

- que comida te gusta?-

- Picante.-

- Picante?- dijo Tsukushi pensativa. - Espera un poco, por favor - Dijo, mientras se colocaba su gorra y su delantal de cocina, sacando muchas cosas para hornear, Kyouya la miraba, sorprendido.

Una espera de 45 min. y salia muy buen olor de los hornos.

- Aqui tienes, debes esperar que se enfrie, a ver si no te gusta seguiremos con el plan de pago actual, si te gusta gano yo, ok?-

- Como sabras que me guste?- Dijo desafiante - Eres adivina?-

- Lo sabre -

Unos 20 min mas de espera y pudo llevarse el bocadillo a su boca, era una masa rellena con mole de chocolate. lo tomo el joven de gafas y cabello hermoso y negro, y se lo llevo a la boca.

La chica lo miraba atentamente, mientras probaba un poco ella tambien, lo que habia preparado era realmente delicioso.

- Rayos, que no se de cuenta- Penso Kyouya, acercandose a la chica, que hizo que Tsukushi se intimidara un poco - Bien, tu ganas, pero solo para llevar la fiesta en paz-

- Te gusto?-

- Algo asi-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica - bien, entonces cambiaremos el plan de pag - Fue interrumpida por un beso, un beso inesperado, de la persona que menos esperaba, pero era algo delicioso para ella, unos labios tan suaves y definidos, que quedo impresionada, sin poder moverse, sonrojada.

- Bien, tu juegas a ser cocinera, yo jugare contigo a otra cosa, pero, ojo, el que se enamora, pierde, ok?- Y salio del salon, con una sonrisa, y comiendo mas de los bocadillos que habia preparado la chica.

- Ah?, que acabas de decir?- dijo quedando sola en el salon.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto subire mas. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui va otro capitulo, agradezco los reviews, me motivaron a continuar con el capitulo 3.**

**Gentil insistencia.**

Tsukushi se miraba al espejo, estaba lista para irse a la casa de los Ootori a cenar, se veia muy linda, con un vestido sencillo rosado claro, con encaje, unos tacos medios muy finos y un chaleco delgadito para el frio, su cabello castaño lo llevaba con una trenza al lado izquerdo mostrando unos aros de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en ellos. maquillaje sencillo para resaltar sus lindos ojos verdes, un poco de rosa claro en los labios. pero algo tenia tensa a la chica, el beso que el sujeto le dio hace unas horas atras

- Como me presentare ahora?- pensaba la chica - como lo mirare a la cara, no podre estar ahi, uff -

- Tsukushi - Entro su madre a la habitacion - Hija estas lista?-

- Si, mama -

- Te ves preciosa, muy linda, parece que los hijos de Yoshio Ootori quedaran boquiabiertos, eres muy bella hija, igual a mi - dijo su madre, dandole un beso en la frente a su unica hija - Apresurate tu padre esta listo, y no hay que llegar tarde.

- Si mama, voy por mi abrigo -

El camino hacia la casa de los Ootori fue un tanto inquietante para la chica, la verdad no queria estar ahi, ni menos despues de aquel beso.

- Ay Tsukushi, despierta!- Pensaba, mientras se sacudia la cabeza, despeinandose un poco - Ese Idiota que se cree, pero que no venga a hacerce el lindo conmigo, ni que se las de de que quiere jugar a algo!... aunque eso no lo entendi para nada... ya calmate un poco!-

- Hija, arreglate ese pelo, por favor, que ya llegamos- Dijo su padre.

- Ay dios... que hare ahora- penso complicada Tsukushi.

La casa de los Ootori era una gran mansion, muy contemporanea, de altas paredes y grandes ventanales, y muy iluminada, ademas en la entrada habian 10 sirvientes esperando a que los Hino llegaran. Tsukushi los miro mientras ellos hacian reverencias, y entro a un salon donde se encontro con 4 hombres, Uno era Yoshio Ootori, seguido por los tres, Yuuichi, Akito y Kyouya, los tres perfectamente vestidos, pero Kyouya llevaba un detalle, tenia una rosa en su mano, una rosa muy linda, de color rosado palido, la cual la dirigio a Tsukushi al momento de saludarla.

- Señorita Hino, nos honra su visita- Dijo Kyouya inclinandose

- Siii, seguro- penso Tsukushi

- Gracias Ootori-kun- respondio, mientras eran invitados a pasar al salon. Los mayores conversaban de negocios, y de vez en cuando Tsukushi hablaba de algun proceso de extraccion minero, o algo relacionado con la extraccion de cobre, aunque para el padre de Tsukushi no era muy grato que su unica hija se dedicara a la administracion de su compañia minera, por que encontraba esa area mas idonea para un hombre.

Paso el rato desde que se tomaron un aperitivo, y pasaron al salon del comedor, ahi habian muchos platos, los cuales tsukushi miro con atencion, sin quitar la vista de lo que comia Kyouya, aunque fue poco, ella vio los platos que al parecer le gustaban.

- Señorita Tsukushi- Hablo Yoshio Ootori- Usted esta en el club de cocina de Ouran?-

- Asi es, llevo ya varios años a cargo del club-

- El club de cocina nos proporciona bocadillos realmente buenos - dijo Kyouya

- El host club es nuestro mayor comprador - dijo Tsukushi

- Y no son para nada baratos, jajaja- dijo Kyouya

- Lo bueno es que Kyouya ootori es quien administra ese club, sino se iria directamente a la ruina -

Kyouya la miro, y le sonrio.

- Me han dicho que el trabajo que ha hecho Kyouya en el Host club ha sido realmente bueno - dijo Yoshio Ootori - Bien hecho.

Los grandes salieron al despacho del señor Ootori, mientras que Kyouya se quedo acompañando a Tsukushi, lo que la puso bastante nerviosa, y la invito al balcon

- Por fin solos - dijo Kyouya con una mirada picarona

- Por desgracia- dijo Tsukushi en voz baja

- Por que desgracia?- pregunto Kyouya - podria pasar algo interesante-

- nada interesante ha pasado cada vez que estas cerca mio-

- y el beso que nos dimos?-

- Nos dimos? - Dijo Tsukushi - Ootori-san, te recuerdo que tu me diste ese beso... que ... no se ni siquiera que significo-

- No te gustó? -

- Para nada-

- Pues tu cara decia otra cosa-

- Que?-

- quedaste paralizada-

- Nadie da un beso de la nada-

- No fue de la nada, solo quise pagarte lo que hiciste-

- Eso fue para obtener beneficios-

- Ese beso fue un beneficio-

- ay Ootori no seas estupido-

- Yo no soy estupido, solo quiero jugar a ese juego contigo- dijo Kyouya tomando a Tsukushi por la cintura y acercando su cara a la de el, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, que pasaria si sus padres los vieran asi, la reputacion de la chica se veria arruinada

- Por favor sueltame- dijo la chica mientras forcejeaba

- no, tu cocinaras para mi, y yo te pagare de la forma que me plazca-

- que dices?, yo no hare nada para ti, lo que prepare hoy fue solo para que nos pagaras lo que corresponde-

- Tsukushi Hino, quieres jugar a un juego divertido conmigo, mira tu practicarias tu cocina, vi como mirabas los platos que probe, quizas quieres hacere cosas con toques picantes para que yo pueda comerlos?-

- se nota que eres amigo de Suou-kun eres igual de egocentrico-

- tu me miras-

- que te hace creer eso -

y el joven se acerco mas, y beso los labios de la chica.

- No te dejare de soltar si aceptas jugar conmigo-

- estas loco!-

- Si pero eres la unica que sabe el toque exacto de picante en mi comida, y no se como adivinaste, eso me intriga-

- eso no es motivo, Kyouya Ootori, a mi me desagradas, por que querria que me besaras, y jugar a un estupido juego meloso contigo-

- uuuuh eso si es duro-

- entonces si no quieres que te bese, pues te dare algo mas, a ver si quieres- y se acerco al oido de la chica y solto la siguente frase - Te dare sexo-

Los ojos de Tsukushi se abrieron, los pelos se le pararon como espanto, y se llevo la mano a la boca

- Quien crees que soy!, quizas con las otras chicas que te rodean te funcione eso, pero para mi nooooo!, si no quiero que me beses, menos voy a deseaar que me toques!- Dijo muy ofendida.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaa- Comenzo a reir Kyouya, sin parar

- Que te sucede, por que te ries?, Me ofendiste demasiado-

- Con ver tu cara, de verdad eres muy graciosa, jajajajaja-

y Tsukushi se ofendio tanto, que levanto su mano delicada y le dio una cachetada al joven que se reia de ella, Kyouya la miro serio, lo que hizo que la chica se llenara de miedo, y un aire frio corrio por todo su cuerpo. El en vez de asesinarla con la mirada la beso, y la chica quedo petrificada nuevamente, ese beso fue largo, distinto al otro de la tarde, fue con un poco mas de pasion, aunque la chica estaba con sus brazos abajo,solo se afirmaba con los brazos de Kyouya que la abrazaba y tocaban fuertemente, cuando el la solto, la chica cayo al suelo de rodillas,

- Jugaras conmigo si o si, no me voy a resistir, pero recuerda, nada de sentimientos, el que se enamora pierde-

- no...- dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus rodillas.

- acaso eres gallina, no te atreves-

- no es eso-

- si te ofende tomalo como un trabajo, cocinaras para mi una vez a la semana, lo que yo te pagare haciendo que no te sientas sola-

- no-

- entonces no eres interesante para nada, si no quieres, bueno, es tu decicion, pero se que eres demasiado cobarde, bastante cobarde para ser tan impulsiva e intrepida-

Tsukushi lo quedo mirando, no le gustaba que la trataran de cobarde por que no lo era, y si no queria que el se acercara era porque lo encontraba ridiculo, pero esta vez no respondio negativamente, lo penso

- mañana en mi escritorio deja lo que quieres comer, pero no por eso dejare que me vuelvas a dejar, realmente me da lastima lo que hacer por un plato de comida de mi mano.-

La respuesta de la chica lo dejo callado, lo dejo como que daba lastima!, esa respuesta lo habia humillado, lo que no se lo perdonaria, y se lo haria pagar de la manera que ella menos queria.

Todos llegaron donde estaban los dos, Kyouya disimulando como siempre, ellos parecian conversar normalmente, se habian dado cuenta de que la gente llegaria pronto asi que se dedicaron a hablar otras cosas, disimulando. Todos se despidieron, y los Hino fueron a casa. El padre de la chica obtivo muchos beneficios y muy buenos negocios con los Ootori, lo que lo coloco muy contento. Mientras que la chica pensaba y pensaba, ahora se arrepentia en decirle que al chico que cocinaria para el.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un Besito para todos =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Un buen postre

Ni el baño, ni el aromaterapia le hizo calmarse, ni el sueño, estaba durmiendo realmente mal, soñando con lo que no queria ver, Tsukushi estaba en una cocina que no era el salon de su club. preparando miles de platillos, mientras que cierto hombre se avalanzo sobre ella, le quitaba la ropa, su delantal de cocina, el como una bestia le besaba el cuello, tocaba su cuerpo, mientras se quitaba la camisa, sus ojos negros se clavaron en sus ojos verdes, y cuando ya llegaba el momento de... ella desperto, toda sudada, nerviosa, no sabia que habia sido eso, porque esa clase de sueños, y porque tenia que ser con el.

- Hay que hare ahora...- se pregunto, con miedo.

Temprano en Ouran Kyouya estaba en el salon, habia dejado una hoja con una receta bajo el escritorio de Tsukushi Hino. luego salio de la sala, y se encontro con su amigo Tamaki.

- Has llegado temprano-

- Kyouya, ya estas aqui, necesito que me ayudes, tengo un nuevo plan para entender mejor a Haruhi- Dijo entusiasmado Tamaki

Kyouya se levanto, y salieron conversando los dos amigos, aunque eso parecia mas un monologo. Kyouya estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Mientras se paseaba con su amigo, se encontro justo con Tsukushi, lo que la chica, con verguenza los saludo cordialmente fria.

- Buenos dias-

- Buenos dias- respondieron los chicos

Y siguieron su camino, Tsukushi siguio su camino, mientras se le iba el color de la cara, al entrar al salón, vió debajo su escritorio y habia una receta, nada complicado. y tras el papel habia una direccion y un mensaje.

_"Dirígete a esta dirección, con discreción, ahi esta lo necesario para que cocines"_

- Este tipo se volvió loco!- Dijo la chica, se suponía que cocinaría en el club cuando este estuviera desocupado, no en un departamento, a solas con Ootori. - Pero quizás el no estará conmigo, pues no dijo que iria conmigo, ojalá así sea-

En clases no paso nada, el ni siquiera la miro, solo cuando las clases se acabaron, se volteo a mirarla para ver donde iba, Saco su celular para ver si Tachibana estaba atento a la chica, lo que confirmo al ver que la chica subia a un automóvil dirigido por su hombre de confianza.

Las piernas le temblaban, quizas el salon en el que ella cocinaba en el sueño era en la casa que le dijo Kyouya, y rogaba que no pasara lo que en su sueño sucedio.

Llego a un edificio, muy lujoso, Tachibana la dirigio hasta el ultimo piso, era un piso completo, el departamento de Kyouya.

- El amo Kyouya dijo que lo esperaba, porfavor, adelante -

- Se demorara mucho?-

- No, dijo que no cocine hasta que el llegara-

- Otra pregunta, esto de quien es - Pregunto refiriendose al departamento muy lujoso al que estaba entrando

- Este departamento es del amo Kyouya, aqui viene de vez en cuando, nosotros nos encargamos de que se mantenga limpio-

- mmmmmm-

Tsukushi se imaginaba para que lo usaba Kyouya, Entro, dejo su bolso, en el cual traia ropa para cambiarse, ya que no le gusta cocinar con su uniforme. Le pidio a Tachibana donde ella podia cambiarse, y fue. cuando salio al salon, se encontro que Kyouya ya estaba ahi, se sacaba la corbata.

- Te cambiaste?-

- No me gusta cocinar con mi uniforme- dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina, saco los ingredientes y comenzo a cocinar, Kyouya la miraba, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y reia de vez en cuando. La chica cortaba, picaba, con mucha agilidad, queria salir pronto de ahi, Kyouya rompio el hielo.

- Mira la receta-

- No tengo necesidad, es un plato bastante comun-

- pues yo quiero que se vea asi-

- Mira estoy cocinando yo, y comeras lo que te doy -

- Si no me gusta no tendras tu recompensa-

- No me interesa tu recompensa, ay que desagradable-

Kyouya la miro serio, salia muy buen olor, todo estaba en la mesa, habia mucha comida, y se veia deliciosa, el comenzo a probar, y le gusto, comio suficiente para quedar bien, y dijo.

- Bien, te quedo realmente bueno, te dije que tienes ese toque que a mi me gusta-

- Me puedo ir ya?-

- Ven-

- Aca estoy bien -

- No, ven, te lo ordeno-

- Mira yo tengo cosas que hacer-

- No me interesa - dijo Kyouya mientras la abrazaba, y comenzo a besarla - eres muy linda y muy habil, sabes?-

- Por favor sueltame - dijo Tsukushi que no podia resistirse a las caricias de el, la tocaba habilmente, acariciaba su cuerpo, besaba sus labios, y se detuvo a ver a la chica que estaba despeinada, con su cabello hermoso y brilloso, le quito la ropa, y noto el nerviosismo de ella

- Tranquila, intentare no hacerte daño-

Ella no dijo nada, y comenzo a seguirle el juego, se rindio a los brazos de el. Paso el tiempo, y los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Kyouya lanzo una carcajada

- Jajaja!-

- De que te ries - dijo timida

- Nada- mientras comenzo a vestirse, entro al baño, y cuando salio Tsukushi estaba tapada con una sabana, lo miro timidamente, y vio que se dirigia a la puerta

- Donde vas?-

- A casa, cuando salgas, deja todo cerrado. Mis hombres te llevaran a tu casa, vete luego por favor- dijo friamente

- Imbecil!, me dejaras aca?, asi?, despues de lo que paso?-

- Hey, detente, esto es sin sentimientos, te lo dije -

- Eres despreciable!-

- Bueno, me voy-

- Ni pienses que volvere a cocinar para ti!-

Kyouya la miro friamente, y salio del departamento.

- Pues te ha tratado como un conejillo de indias-

- Carla, por favor, necesito que alguien me diga algo reconfortante, no que me rete- Escribio Tsukushi

- Pues no te voy a felicitar, y bueno dime, que tal?-

- Genial, pero no dire mas!. no quiero recordar!-

- Amigaaaaaaa, eres mala, que te guardas esas cosas para ti!-

Llevaba un tiempo en su habitacion encerrada, estaba chateando con su amiga de Chile, Carla, ellas vivieron juntas un tiempo, eran muy buenas amigas, y la visitaba con frecuencia, eso si tenia el caracter aun mas fuerte que el de Tsukushi, y siempre la regañaba. pero después de lo que paso, ella se sintio bien con la conversación con su amiga, por lo menos no se sentia sola en eso.

En la mansion Ootori, Fujumi estaba visitando a su hermano, sentia que el estaba extraño, pero al final su visita fue en vano, ya qe el no le dijo absolutamente nada.

- Mejor vete a casa, tu marido se puede molestar, y nuestro padre tambien -

- Ay Kyouya, te noto tan extraño-

- Vete tranquila-

Y la hermana de Kyouya salio, luego de darle un beso y un abrazo a su hermano querido, pero en ese momento se percato de que Kyouya llevaba un rico perfume de mujer, como si hubiese estado con alguien.

- Quizas mi hermanito se este enamorando?... no no lo creo. - Penso, mientras salia de la casa.

**Esto fue, espero que les haya gustado y un abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La propuesta de matrimonio**

Habia pasado una semana desde ese encuentro, y las noches de Kyouya se habian vuelto en un dulce insomnio, en el cual se dejaba llevar por el recuerdo de ese dia con Tsukushi, no creia que algo le habria gustado tanto, que queria repetir esos besos, y volver a tocar el cuerpo de ella, pero mas importante para Kyouya, queria volver a ver como cocinaba para el.

En cambio para Tsukushi fue un episodio, que aunque le dio toda clase de sentimientos repulsivos, solo queria olvidarlo, Kyouya Ootori era una persona que exasperaba a Tsukushi, ella no lo soportaba, sentia que era una persona demasiada falsa, abusadora, embustera, en resumidas, el peor hombre de la tierra. Aun asi con todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos en su cabeza, tampoco puede creer como fue tan debil y se dejo llevar por las caricias de aquel repulsivo chico, como no lo ha mirado a la cara todos estos dias, tampoco sabe como el la mirara.

- Bien, no voy a vivir siempre con eso en la cabeza, fue algo que paso hace ya tiempo- Se dijo, dandose animos - Vamos Tsukushi!, hoy sera un gran dia.-

Cuando bajo a desayunar sus padres se veian muy serios. Tsukushi los miro, y pregunto:

- Buenos dias, ¿que sucedio aqui?, por que esas caras?-

-Hija, Buenos dias -

- Buenos dias, mi princesa, toma asiento - dijo su padre, tan cariñoso como siempre

Tsukushi tomo asiento, no entendia lo que sus padres debian decirle

- Bueno, por que me miran asi, que sucede?-

Hubo un silencio, y su padre al fin hablo

- He hablado en varias ocaciones con Yoshio Ootori, el es de una familia bastante conservadora, y siempre esta buscando lo mejor para sus hijos, y como lo hizo con su hija-

- Ya?, y que con esa familia-

- Ootori Kyouya es tu compañero de clases, y tiene pensado en comprometerlo en matrimonio. Yoshio Ootori piensa que serian buena pareja, dime hija te gustaria casarte con el?-

Los ojos de Tsukushi se abrieron hasta mas no poder, y pego el grito mas agudo y fuerte, de rabia e ira

- Acaso creen ustedes, que soy de las personas que se casan por conveniencia!?-

- Lo sabia - Dijo la madre de la chica

- Acaso ustedes piensan tambien que el amor se puede vender?, Mama, Papa! Yo Jamas aceptaria un matrimonio arreglado, eso es algo hermoso, personal, nadie puede obligarme, ni ponerme una persona para compartir mi vida, menos ese idiota de Kyouya Ootori. Menos el! Es un tirano, explotador!, Yo Lo DETESTO!, les quedo claro?, Lo Odiooooooo!- Se levanto, sin desayunar, salio de la casa y fue rumbo al instituto.

Sus padres se quedaron paralizados, jamas pensaron que la chica tenia algun tipo de enemistad con Ootori.

- Jamas pensé que reaccionaria así- dijo el padre

- Amor, tu sabes que Tsukushi es una niña que no ha vivido como nosotros, nuestras familias eran como los ootori, ella es mas moderna, obviamente yo no hubiese estado de acuerdo, si la niña se casara con un hombre que no quiere... y valla que detesta al joven Kyouya-

- Sabes tu la razón? - pregunto serio el padre de Tsukushi - Digo, para que lo odie, lo odie tanto?-

-No lo se, la verdad no se cual sera la razón.-

En el instituto, Tsukushi estaba un poco mas calmada, se dedico a ordenar el salon del club de cocina, tampoco queria ir a la clase, ahi estaria el. Mas que seguro le haria algun comentario, cosa que ella no permitiria, pero no queria ir.

- Ese que se cree, que por acostarse conmigo, ahora debo casarme con el!, es un idiota!-

- No seas tan dura conmigo-

Tsukushi no se dio cuenta de que habia hablado en voz alta, y que Ootori estaba ahi.

- Yo no hablo de ti-

- Ah si?-

- Si!, asi que puedes irte-

- Asi que te has acostado con otros hombres, verdad?-

Tsukushi quedo paralizada, habia cambiado completamente la version de las cosas, pero todo fue culpa de ella.

- No te permitire que me hables asi, Yo no soy como cualquiera de las otras chicas, que estan dispuestas a tirarse al barro para que tu no pases por ahi.-

- Que dura -

- Y si, hablo de ti-

- Veo que te hicieron la propuesta-

- Dile a tu padre, que Jamas! entiende bien, JAMAS! me casare con un tipo detestable como tu, entendiste?!-

- Valla, no me esperaba eso- Kyouya sintio que eso le habia dolido.

- Pues si, Ootori, yo no quiero volver a cocinar para ti, no quiero volver a hacerlo contigo, no quiero nada de ti -

- Bueno, pero hay una mala noticia, se nos asigno en clases, hacer el proyecto semestral juntos, y la verdad a mi me agrada la idea-

- No lo hare -

- Bueno, bajaras tus notas considerablemente, y por lo que tengo entendido, tu padre no te dejara viajar a la mina en Chile-

- No me convenceras, asi, tan facilmente.-

- Este trabajo consta de tres calificaciones, y si quieres puedo hacer casi todo el trabajo, solo tienes que cocinar algo que me guste, y eso es dificil-

- Kyouya Ootori, cualquier cosa picante que prepare te gustara-

- Bien, entonces el sabado en mi apartamento, a las 14:00 hrs. Se puntual. Adios -

- Hey! yo no he dicho que... - Fue inutil, el chico habia salido del salon.

-Que se cree este otro, venir a mi a chantajearme para tener que estar a solas con el?, lamentablemente tiene razon, mi padre se enojara conmigo, no dejara que opere las maquinas que tanto he deseado en la mina alla en chile, estoy con las notas bastante bajas, y no me vendria bien reprobar, Tendre que hacerlo, pero no dejare que ese imbecil se acerque a mi ni un milimetro-

En el auto rumbo a casa, Kyouya recordaba lo que su padre le dijo ese dia, Habian dos chicas que le gustaban para su hijo, una era Tsukushi Hino, y la otra era Celeste Raymond, ella era la unica hija del dueño de la coorporacion proveedora de los equipos de imagen y resonancias para los hospitales y clinicas del grupo Ootori, era una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, el la habia visto un par de veces en una que otra fiesta, a pesar de que era muy atractiva no le llamaba la atencion, lamentablemente su padre quizas decidiera otra cosa.

La noche caia en la ciudad, y el padre de Kyouya lo llamo al despacho. Necesitaba comunicarle la desicion tomada, y otros detalles.

- Padre, aqui estoy -

- Kyouya, te casaras con Celeste Raymond-

- Ok, Padre -

- Tsukushi Hino se nego rotundamente, dice que te detesta y te odia-

Kyouya no dijo palabra

- Sabes por que ella te detesta tanto?-

- No lo se padre, somos compañeros de clases, sin embargo siempre ha sido asi -

- Ya veo -

- Nosotros solo tenemos una relacion de negocios en nuestros clubes, pero nada mas -

- Bien, trata de mantener buena relacion con ella, su familia es poderosa, y somos aliados en muchos negocios, no nos vendria bien un disgusto-

- Si padre -

- Ah, se me olvidaba, el Domingo habra una fiesta privada, los Raymond y nosotros, te conoceras con la señorita Celeste, y espero que seas gentil con ella, a fin de mes se dara a conocer el compromiso en sociedad, y se hara una gran fiesta. Puedes invitar a Suou, y el resto. -

- Si padre, me retiro -

- Adelante -

Si bien la cena no le cayo mal, lo que su padre le dijo si, lo daba vuelta en su cabeza toda la noche. Ahora quizas estaba perdido.

Los dias transcurrieron normal, ese dia viernes, Kyouya y Tsukushi se encontraron en una de las tantas bibliotecas para determinar el material con el cual trabajarian en su projecto semestral.

- Te gusta la arquitectura?-

- Mas me gusta la ingenieria -

- Valla que eres ruda -

- Ootori san, solo quiero hacer en paz este projecto, por favor -

- Ok -

Cuando eligieron el tema a realizar, se despidieron, y acordaron quedar al dia siguiente.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia me esta gustando mucho, y me gustaria que a ustedes tambien. Besitos y espero sus comentarios. =)**

**Gracias por leer =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Las cosas pueden cambiar Tsukushi.

Camino a casa, bastante tarde, Tsukushi sentia una inquietud en su corazon, no sabia que era pero no dejaba de pensar en Kyouya ni en lo que pasaron juntos esa tarde. Su boca dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, muy timida, quizas en su mente se comenzaban a asomar los sentimientos de amor hacia ese joven que le parecia tan despreciable. Ya en casa, despues de una ducha, con su pijama puesta, recibio una video llamada de su amiga Carla, quien estaba ansiosa por que le contara como le habia ido en su tormentosa labor de trabajar en un proyecto con el Detestable.

- Que te sucede, amiga-

- Carla..., no se que me sucede... Kyouya estuvo hoy tan... tan simpatico, tierno, no lo se... es extraño lo que siento -

- A ver... que es lo que paso...?

- Mira, te contare desde el principio...-

Y Tsukushi le conto a su amiga, lo sucedido con Kyouya, sin olvidar detalle.

Llegaron casi juntos, se sentaron seriamente en el sofa, con todos los materiales necesarios para trabajar en el projecto.

- Que has traido?- Pregunto Kyouya

- Traje mi equipo de EPP, esto en cualquier faena minera, o cualquier lugar de trabajo donde corras algun riesgo de lesionarte, debes usarlo. Es de proteccion-

- Es bonito - Dijo Kyouya levantando un casco de proteccion color rosa, y mirando los zapatos de seguridad color cafe con flores rosadas - Esto lo usas tu?-

- Si, cuando estoy en la mina de mi papa, debo colocarmelos aunque no este trabajando - Dijo amablemente

- Se te ve muy animada -

Tsukushi respondio con una sonrisa - Si, amo todo lo que sea de mineria, me encanta todos esos procesos - Dijo

- Es bueno que estes de buen humor, rara vez te veo asi - Dijo contento Kyouya, aunque se enamoro de Tsukushi poco a poco, a base de sus insultos, de su indiferencia y su buena mano para cocinar, pocas veces la vio sonreir como lo hacia en ese momento, y mostro una pequeña sonrisa camuflada

- Y tu que trajiste?-

- Traje imagenes, mucha informacion acerca del uso del cobre en la industria medica, y como funciona en nuestro hospital, Sus usos sanitarios, etc-

- Eso es bueno, porque podriamos llegar hasta el momento en donde nuestras industrias se juntan, digo, mi familia como empresa minera y ustedes como compradores de equipos de cobre, para el uso en industria medica -

- Me parece-

Y ambos pasaron la tarde trabajando en el projecto, muy animadamente, Tsukushi habia olvidado la rencilla que ella misma habia creado con el joven Ootori, mientras que Kyouya disfrutaba el momento, sin darse cuenta de la hora, sin pensar en conveniencias. Estaban concentrados en lo suyo hasta que el estomago de Kyouya los distrajo. Eran las 20:04 pm y ya tenian hambre.

- Yo tambien tengo hambre, vere que preparo, vale?-

- No tengo viveres, debi haber mandado a Tachibana a comprar-

- mmmm-

- Lo llamo?, o puedo pedir alguna Pizza, o comida chatarra-

- No, claro que no, deben haber tiendas por este sector, verdad?- Dijo Tsukushi buscando en su telefono un mapa para poder encontrar alguna tienda cerca

- Si, a dos cuadras hay una -

- Perfecto, vamos-

- Que?, oye no pensaras que iremos los dos a comprar, yo no hago eso -

- Tendras, porque ya se hace tarde y yo no quiero comer comida chatarra, preparare algo decente de cenar, no dejaras que valla sola, a oscuras -

- recien esta anocheciendo, esta bien - dijo, dando un suspiro, y tomando el abrigo que tsukushi le alcanzo

- Te gustaria comer Oyakodon?-

- Si sabes como me gusta?, claro -

Y se fueron rumbo al supermercado, donde se veian muy bien, Kyouya llevaba una canasta, y Tsukushi sacaba los ingredientes que usaria, y los colocaba en la cesta.

- Se te hace facil lo de venir al supermercado?-

- Claro, no es algo de otro mundo, no?-

- Para mi si-

- Bueno, para ti, que siempre has vivido en lujos -

- Y tu no?- Tsukushi lanzo una risita

- Bueeno, si, pero me abro a posibilidades como estas, Ya, estamos listos -

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Tsukushi se dispuso a cocinar, Kyouya la miraba atentamente, le encantaba verla como cortaba, lavaba, o salteaba, le encantaba verla a ella. No recordaba el momento preciso cuando se fijo en ella. Quizas escondido la queria, pero ahora lo que sentia era mas fuerte. Era una lastima que ella hubiera rechazado esa propuesta de matrimonio porque estaba convencido que haria lo mejor posible para que ella se enamorara de el. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

- Ya es demasiado tarde - Dijo Kyouya con un suspiro.

- Que?, me dices algo?-

- No, emm, eso huele bastante bien -

- Ya esta Listo, pasemos a comer- y dijo un poco nerviosa, llevando la comida a la mesa, ambos comenzaron a comer, y estaba muy bueno.

- Esta delicioso, muchas gracias-

- No es nada -

- Para mi si, Tsukushi- y se acerco a la chica sin dejarla decir alguna palabra, y fue directo a los labios de la chica, quien aun seguia impresionada por que la habia llamado por su primer nombre. Sin importarle la cena, Tsukushi se dejo llevar, sentia que esos besos no eran como los de antes, estaban mas calidos, o quizas eran iguales, pero ella los sentia de otra forma, esa barrera que ella misma construyo en contra de Kyouya de a poco se iba destruyendo, y se dejaba llevar por las habiles manos de Kyouya. Ambos estaban en un mundo aparte, Kyouya tocaba a Tsukushi, partio por su cabello, luego bajo hasta sus hombros, y descubrio los pechos de la chica, tan suaves y redondos, y llevo su boca a ellos, y Tsukushi gimio, de placer, mientras que acariciaba el cuerpo del chico, intento quitarle las gafas, y el se lo impidio, queria verla perfectamente, y subio luego a seguir comiendo los labios de la chica, esta le quitaba la polera, dejando el pecho del joven totalmente descubierto, ella queria tomar la iniciativa, y comenzo a soltar el cinturon del pantalon de Kyouya, dejandolo con ropa interior, y el hizo lo mismo, le solto el sujetador, y le quito la ropa, besando el cuerpo de la chica.

- Me gustas, Tsukushi- Dijo Kyouya mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y preparándose para penetrar a la chica que queria.

- Puedo?-

- Adelante- dijo Tsukushi, besando el cuello de Kyouya, seguido por un gemido, fue mucho el placer que le produjo sentir el cuerpo de el dentro suyo, con un suave movimiento, poco a poco iban tomando el ritmo, y su respiración se coordinaba, en un momento se detuvo el chico, y levanto a Tsukushi para tenerla frente a ella, sentados frente a frente, unidos.

Cuando terminaron, Kyouya se levanto, rumbo al baño, y Tsukushi se quedo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y su corazon confundido.

- Quizas es verdad que el me quiere- Pensó, llevando la mano al pecho. quitándola inmediatamente luego que se abrio la puerta del baño, y salio Kyouya, arreglandose la ropa.

- Tsukushi, ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos-

- Ah, si, de inmediato-

Cuando termino de contarle los detalles a su amiga Carla, se despidieron, y cuando apago su computador, tomo su celular, y habia un mensaje.

_"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, hoy llegue a Tokyo, despues conversamos, Celeste"_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, me demore mucho, porque el tiempo disponible era muy poco.**

**Un beso =)**

**Y gracias por Leer =)**


End file.
